Two Spirits, One Soul: The First Act
by graphicalCatharsis
Summary: A strange new girl arrives in Konoha in an attempt to start her life over. All does not go according to plan, however, and soon there are more questions than answers. -chapters are put up in parts for faster upload- some M material later
1. Chapter One, Part One

AN: This is an extensive rewrite of the previous "Two Spirits, One Soul". On paper it contains over 20 chapters and over 200 pages, but these take a while to type up. As such, the chapters will be posted in parts, likely 2-3 each. This was started way back, somewhere around 2006/7, so there will be a lot of inconsistencies with current the manga/anime canon storyline as far as certain character roles and some simple details. I realize this already, so don't worry about it. I just hope that you enjoy the story!

Chapter One, Part One

A teenage girl leaned against a lone tree in the middle of training ground seven. She had long, dark red, waist length hair that shifting gently in the breeze, and calm, forest-green eyes. On each side of her face she bore 5 long marks like tattoos. Her outfit consisted of a black, one-sleeved shirt that covered her entire right arm and left the other arm and shoulder bare, save the white bandages that covered the top half of her arm. The top stopped just above her stomach, and a black mini skirt with a slit on the right side, accompanied by a black, hanging belt and bandages that reached halfway down her thighs.

She stared blankly up at the sky: this was a new start for her; a new chance and an opportunity to right everything that had been nagging at her conscience. But, of course, the jonin who was supposed to test her for rank was an hour late. She sighed and closed her eyes. The silence swept over her and she relaxed, letting out deep breaths.

"Yo!" A voice echoed behind her. She quickly held up a kunai and held it to the intruder's neck.

"…" She opened her eyes and realized that she was holding her weapon to a Konoha shinobi's throat; definitely not any kind of enemy.

"Hmm…better safe than sorry, I guess." He said. She backed away and examined him. The male had silver hair and a headband that overlapped his face mask to hide most of his face from view. The clothing he wore was otherwise for someone of jonin or chunin ranked shinobi; a green padded vest over a navy sleeved shirt, navy pants, and matching metal plated gloves. "Sorry I'm late." He closed his eye and raised his hand to rub the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "I found a goldfish on the bridge and I had to help it back into the water."

The girl glared at him as he stated his pitiful excuse. "Never mind why you're late. My name is Shi Ash." She said, holding a hand out in front of herself for him to take.

"Hatake Kakashi." The man replied, taking it. They shook hands and quickly let go. "Well, as you should already know, you're going to be tested for your rank as a Konoha ninja, due to your interesting circumstances. Depending on how well you do with my test, you might be tested again for a rank higher than jonin." Kakashi explained. "My test is simple." He pulled a small, round, silver bell from his pocket and held it as it jingled gently in front of his face. "You have one house to take this bell from me."

Ash grinned, looking smugly at the bell. "Easy."

"Do you have all your gear with you?"

"As always."

"Then…" He pulled a small timer from his back pouch and set it on a nearby rock. "As soon as this starts ticking…begin!"

Ash immediately disappeared into the foliage bordering the clearly. Kakashi just stood and pulled out an orange book.

"…What? Icha Icha Paradise?" She rolled her eyes as she peered into the clearing from her hiding place. "A perv. Lovely." She sighed and looked on. "I'm not so sure a head on attack would work…I'll just have to catch him off guard. But…he's reading a book. Isn't that distraction enough? Unless he thinks I'm that weak. Jerk." She ran through a series of possible tactics in her head before moving from her hiding spot, reaching for another kunai as she did. She jumped back into the clearing and charged silently behind the silver-haired jonin. When he didn't even move in acknowledgement of her presence she threw the kunai and spun around for the man's expected response.

He lunged at her as she heard the clone poof away. She grabbed as his wrist and forearm and flipped him behind her, snatching at the bell as he soared over her head. Her fingers grazed it, missing it by only a hair's breadth as he shifted away from her attack. The man was gone in an instant after that, and she paused in her efforts. "Hmm?" She glanced around and a silver glint caught her eye. "Nice try…but I'm not that stupid." She said, flicking a shuriken to the ground in front of the bell. A rope snapped and dangled in the air.

"Not bad on your end, either." Kakashi's voice drifted from all directions like an echo, preventing her from pinpointing his exact location. The bell tingled as it vanished from its spot by the rope trap.

"Gotcha…" Ash hurried to the tree, three shuriken in each hand. The leaves rustled as Kakashi hopped out to meet her. She threw the shuriken, but he knocked them easily aside with his own kunai, causing her to change tactics again. She brandished the dagger that she kept hidden in her sleeve and slashed out. Kakashi blocked it and Ash ducked, kicking at his feet in an attempt to knock him off balance. He dodged this attack by leaping forwards and landing behind her. The redhead flipped forward, avoiding Kakashi's kunai and throwing more shuriken his way.

"Not much longer." He said, moving out of the shuriken's path easily. Ash glanced at the clock and realized that about forty-five minutes had already passed by. Fifteen short ones remained, which meant she had to hurry.

"Hold on…" She looked at Kakashi. He still had his book, she noted, an idea forming slyly in her mind. Quickly, she dodged another kunai and reached into her back pouch, pulling out a sheet of parchment with some writing on it. "Hey Kakashi, look." She unfolded it and held it up temptingly. Kakashi stopped in his tracks and leaned towards her.

"No way! That's…an autograph from the actress who played the main character of the new Icha Icha Paradise movie!" He said, hopping in front of Ash to stare at the squiggly signature.

"Do you want it?" She asked happily, her offer accepted with a quick nod from the jonin. He reached out and snagged the paper and his hand while Ash not-so-surreptitiously took the bell from its spot on his waist. She grinned as she held it up, though the man didn't appear to notice. "Thanks for the trade, Kakashi-san." He finally pulled his eyes from the paper and groaned.

"Crap, I need to quit reading that book during fights, it seems." He pocketed the paper along with his book. Ash laughed gently and handed the bell back over to its owner.


	2. Chapter One, Part Two

Chapter One, Part Two

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei!" Ash turned around and saw a blonde teen waving excitedly and running their way. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baa-chan wants you to see her about some testing thing." He said, coming to a complete stop in front of them.

"Okay, Naruto. There's someone I'd like you to meet, actually. This is Ash." He said, smiling under his mask. Naruto's blue eyes met the girl's green orbs, causing her pale face to go rather red.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha!" He said, grinning ferociously.

"Hi…As Kakashi-san told you, my name is Ash. Shi Ash. Nice to meet you." She responded, looking at the ground. Until there was something blocking her view of it.

"Something wrong?" He asked, startling the girl into falling backwards in surprise. She expected to hit the ground, but instead she found herself leaning into something warm. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Naruto said, helping her straighten up.

"No, it's okay." Ash said, her face turning an even deeper crimson.

"Hey, are you hungry? We can go for ramen if you want. My treat!" He offered. "If you're done here, that is."

"I don't know…" She trailed off.

"Come on! I can show you around Konoha afterwards, too." He pleaded.

"Go ahead you two. Though…stay out of trouble Naruto, you knucklehead." Kakashi said, the one eye that could be seen peeking from his outfit winking at the boy. Naruto blinked, rather confused.

"What was...Hey! Kakashi-sensei, you perv!" The blonde instinctively attempted to tackle his teacher, only succeeding in winding up face-down in the grass. "I can't believe you Kakashi…" He muttered.

"Then why do you always go around yelling 'believe it'?" Kakashi asked, seating himself on the boy's back.

"Geroff be!" He shouted, anger muted and muffled by the grass that was being squished against his face. Kakashi chuckled but obliged the boy's request, standing up and allowing Naruto to regain his composure and wipe the grass and dust off of his clothing. "Jeez…" He mumbled.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two to yourselves. Have fun!" With that, Kakashi leaped off, out of sight. Naruto shook his head and turned to look at Ash, who had been watching the whole scene with an amused look on her face.

"Uh…so let's go I guess." He said. "Follow me." He took Ash's hand and proceeded to guide her out of the clearing and back into the streets of Konoha. As they walked her pointed out various shops and memorials, noting his favorites or telling stories that went with them. After a short walk they reached the Ichiraku Ramen shop. The stand was in a peaceful corner of the city with few passerby and smaller buildings around. A wooden fence was directly across from the storefront, giving it a warm feel.

The two sat down and were greeted by a young lady with a friendly expression on her face.

"Hey, Ayame-chan." Naruto smiled graciously.

"Naruto-kun, nice to see you. Who is your friend here?" Ayame asked, smiling at Ash.

"My name is Ash." She nodded slightly. "Lovely to meet you."

"A pleasure." Ayame responded, turning back to Naruto. "Now, what would you like Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Hmm…beef miso. Two bowls to start with. What about you Ash?" He glanced at his companion.

"The same please." She said quietly. Ayame called the order out to a man who had just walked back to the front carrying a large canvas bag.

"Alright, Ayame. Well what do we have here? Naruto!" The man let the bag down on a counter and turned to his favorite customer.

"Hey old man." The blonde said.

"Finally got a girlfriend, eh?" He winked at Ash and laughed heartily.

"No! It's not like that…" The two said, simultaneously looking away from each other and turning beet red. Ayame giggled as her father laughed even louder, the man beginning to prepare the order.

Only a moment later, the sweet symphony of sizzling and boiling was interrupted by another arrival. "Oi, Naruto!" The boy took a hold of the countertop and leaned back to see past Ash. The girl blinked and turned to see a pink-haired girl in a cream colored mini-skirt and a red kimono top walking over to meet them. "Who's that?" She asked, examining the girl.

"Yeah, meet Ash. She's new in Konoha. Ash, this is Sakura. She's a team member in my cell." Naruto said, just as Ayame set their food down in front of them. "Oh yeah! Itadakimasu~" Naruto picked up a pair of chopsticks and masterfully began to down the first bowl.

"Itadakimasu." Ash spoke and did the same as Sakura sat down to order her own bowl of tonkotsu soup.

Ash was still savoring her first bowl when Naruto put down his second and ordered another. "Naruto, I have an idea. Why don't we see who can eat their next bowl first?" She suggested. There was no reason not to have a little fun with it, after all. Naruto smiled with confidence. No one could out-eat the bottomless pit that he was, least of all in speed.

"If you think that you can beat me, then you can try." He snickered.

"Oh, I don't think I can." She paused. "I _know_ I can." A smirk graced her lips as the words slipped off her tongue.

"Is that right? Well _bring it on_." He challenged, his confidence in his abilities really showing.

"Oh, I will." Ayame set Naruto's third bowl in front of him just as Ash pulled her second towards herself.

"Sakura, say go." Naruto said, readying his chopsticks and giving Ash a smug glance.

With a giggle, the pink girl counted down. "Ready, set, eat!"

The race was on. The two both dove into their food until one bowl was slammed back onto the table followed by a loud declaration of "done".

And for once, it wasn't the undefeated champ.

Ash took a napkin and wiped her mouth, but stopped when she noticed the blonde staring at her with a mouthful of ramen hanging over his chin. "What, is there something in my teeth?" She asked, a flush of red covering her cheeks. The boy's ramen fell back into the bowl as he continued to stare with wide eyes. "Uhm…are you alright Naruto?" She blinked.

When Naruto finally recovered from his shock, he managed to stutter out "_how_ did _you_ do _that_?"

"Practice?" She shrugged. Naruto shook his head quickly and downed the rest of his bowl. Sakura giggled at the scene, receiving a questioning look from the red-head.

"Naruto finally found someone who can beat him in a ramen eating contest, and the look on his face? Priceless!" Sakura's comment earned her a glare from the blonde.

"Well, Naruto...It's getting rather late, so I should get going." Ash began to get up to leave when a look of worry crossed her face. "Oh, I forgot to check with Tsunade-sama for my apartment assignment!" She cried, feeling rather stupid.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Hey, uh…I have an extra room. If you want you can stay with me. I mean..Tsunade's probably passed out by now, and trust me, you do _not _want to wake her up." He offered, shaking his head at the thought of Tsunade's wrath. Sakura sighed.

"Naruto, wouldn't you think she'd rather stay with, oh, I don't know…a _girl_?"

"I…I really don't want to impose or anything…" Ash said, softly.

"No, honest. It's alright. It does get lonely all by myself and I don't mind at all." Naruto stood up and waved his arms a bit, looking a bit like an awkward, orange bird.

"Naruto…uh…" She glanced at Sakura and trailed. Sakura walked over to Ash and whispered lightly in the red-head's ear.

"It's fine. He's a good buy. Plus, if he pulls anything you can just tell me and he'll have me to answer to. But either way he's not that type. Rather naïve, really. You'll be okay, I promise." She straightened herself and turned to Naruto. "If I hear anything out of the ordinary coming from your apartment I'll kill you!" She glared at him, holding out a fist to emphasize her threat.

He gulped, but nodded quickly. Ash smiled and giggled lightly at the two's antics. "Alright Naruto, but I do need to get something I left at the gate first. I'll be right back ." She turned and ran off before either could say anything about it.

"I wonder what she's getting…" The boy said, rubbing the back of his head while Sakura sighed and sat back down to her ramen. "Oh yeah, the bill." He pulled out his wallet and handed over some coins to Ayame.

"Thank you. I don't think I have to tell you to come again though, Naruto-kun." She joked lightheartedly. Naruto grinned and sat next to Sakura, turned around to face the street and lean against the counter. As he did he twirled a kunai between his fingers. Ten minutes passed before he caught sight of Ash coming back down the alleyway, carrying a pack over her shoulder and a long package in her hand. He got up and stretched. "You ready?"

Ash nodded. "Goodbye Sakura." She waved, and Sakura turned to wave back.

"Don't forget what I told you." Sakura said.

"I won't. Thank you."

"No problem at all. I'll see you around."

The two nodded at each other before Naruto said his goodbyes, and the pair headed off down the alley towards the boy's apartment complex. As they walked, Ash couldn't help but wonder why it was that everyone here seemed so nice. Konoha really did seem to be the best choice.

They reached the apartment in short order. "So, looking from here, my apartment is on the second floor at the very end." He pointed at it before using a powerful jump to propel himself up and over the railing. Ash quickly joined him as he pulled a key from his pocket and placed it in the lock. Once the door was opened it led straight to a kitchen. The room was bursting with green as he turned the light on to illuminate the area.

"A gardener, huh?" She remarked, looking at the different kinds of foliage taking up space.

"I've got to do something to decorate. Besides, it's fun to take care of them anyway." He yawned. "I think I'm going to hit the hay. Here, let me show you your room so you can get settled down." He groaned a bit. "Tsunade-baa-chan had me running around all day chasing kids at the academy. The little guys can run!" He grinned and Ash smiled at him as he led her to the room that was to be hers.

"Thank you, Naruto. Really. This is very sweet of you." She said, turning to him and giving him a quick thank you peck on the cheek. His face flushed red and he turned away from her. After a moment her reached out, opened the door, and nodded her in. "I uh…Sleep well. I'll be across the hall…if you need me. The bathroom is right there." He pointed awkwardly to the door beside hers. "I'm sorry it's not much." He said, referring to the sparse contents of the room.

Ash stepped in and looked around. A twin bed, a dresser, and a standing mirror came into her sight. "It's perfect." She said, smiling gratefully.

He blinked. "Well, you know where I am. So…goodnight."

"Alright. Goodnight Naruto-kun." She said as she shut the door behind him. She walked over to her bed and sat her bag down next to the rectangular package.

Slowly she unwrapped it to reveal and sword in its scabbard. The scabbard had kanji and intricate designs engraved in a deep red all over it. Gingerly picking it up and sliding the sword out revealed a blade as black as night. The hilt had an onyx gem set into it surrounded by deep red firestones that flickered in the light. She turned the blade over and examined it before sliding it back into the scabbard and hooking it to her belt.

She dug into her pack now to pull out a shimmering black cloak, which she swung over her shoulders and fastened around her neck. She switched off the light and opened the door.

Naruto, who hadn't quite fallen asleep yet, heard the front door open and close. Curious, he got up and out of bed and silently walked out of his room and apartment. He caught a short glimpse of a black figure crossing the rooftops and quickly set off to following.

"What is she up to?" He thought, starting after her.

~End Chapter One~


	3. Chapter Two, Part One

Chapter Two, Part One

Naruto took off after Ash as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop. She continued on until she reached the outskirts of Konoha, and subsequently the waterfall. She turned and looked around before unwrapping her cloak from around her and draping it over a tree branch.

Naruto stopped a ways back and sat on a branch, settling himself so that he could see and remain unseen. He couldn't help but stare as she moved to take her shirt off, slightly relieved and worried when he noticed that her entire torso and right arm, previously covered by the sleeve, were covered in white bandages.

He noticed the scabbard resting on her hip and realized that it must have been what was in the long package she had picked up earlier. Her hand drifted to the hilt of the sword, gripped it, and slowly pulled it from the scabbard. The gems on it glinted in the shining moonlight, firestones dancing in time to the waterfall, the water reflecting the light into them in complex patterns. The redhead bowed her head and brushed her free hand over the flat side of the weapon. Naruto blinked, seeing a small drop land on the blade's dark surface.

"Raki…" She whispered. It was so soft that Naruto barely caught it, leaning forward instinctively in case further words were spoken.

The sword lifted over her head and suddenly a dark red aura seemed to form around it.

"Chakra? It's an odd color though…Like the kyuubi's? But…" Naruto thought, confused.

**'That chakra isn't demonic, boy. But the sword, however…well that belonged to another demon, stronger than me.'** The sound of the demon's voice entered his head, the tone dripping with loathing.

"Hey, who asked you?" The blonde retorted mentally.

**'No one, but that doesn't mean I can't say anything.'** Kyuubi scoffed.

"Whatever. But…wait. You said a demon stronger than you? I thought you _were_ the strongest." Naruto said, even more confused than before.

**'Ha! You humans in this area had the nine lower demons to annoy you. Further north, the queen of all tailed beasts terrorized the villages.'** The kyuubi explained rather scornfully. Naruto blinked.

"But how do you think she got that sword? And what 'queen of all tailed beasts' are you talking about? It's female?" Naruto questioned, watching as Ash began to slash out with the blade, twisting her body for greater reach.

**'Well, going backwords, yes. She's a female. And the she-demon is the Ten Tailed Tigress. As for your final question…no one but the tiger demon has the power to wield that sword.'**

"Wouldn't that mean…she's..?" Naruto stared in disbelief at the kunoichi.

**'The jichurrinki of the she-demon. That's really the only possible explanation. I can sense a black demonic aura at any rate. I'm sure it belongs to that tigress.'** The demon confirmed the boy's suspicions.

Naruto thought for a moment. It seemed that she was like him; she had her own literal demon to put up with. He wondered why she had come to Konoha, in that case. Villages usually fought tooth and nail to keep a demon confined within their boundaries, yet here she was. Maybe she had run from her former home to seek refuge elsewhere?

He continued to watch as the girl fluidly cut through the air with the weapon, occasionally sweeping the black metal so low to the water that he could see small ripples form, but no splash of water to indicate contact. When she finally came to a rest, he noticed that she seemed out of breath and rather exhausted.

**'That sword must feed off of her chakra.'** The fox demon observed.

"What! Why?" Naruto leaned against the tree trunk, keeping his eyes on the redhead.

**'Well, it is a demonic weapon, after all. It must require some form of payment for its power.'**

At the waterfall, Ash slipped into the water, which reached about to her waist. "Damn demon…making use that stupid sword. Oh shut up!" She glared down at her stomach. She rolled her eyes and unbuckled the sword from her belt and placing it on the rock she had just been on. "Damnit stop nagging already! …What?" He eyes suddenly turned to where Naruto was crouched in the trees, causing him to freeze like a statue. She continued to stare for a moment before shrugging. "I don't see anyone." She finally said, turning around to look at the waterfall.

"Why is she talking out loud if she's talking to the demon?" Naruto asked after he was sure the girl's attention wasn't on him.

**"Maybe she doesn't want that she-demon in her thoughts?"** The kyuubi chuckled. **"It actually is possible for you to block a demon's view of your thoughts by talking out loud and concentrating on those words."** Naruto scowled.

"Why didn't you tell me!" He snapped, crossing his arms and silently fuming over the revelation.

This only served to amuse the fox demon further. **"Your thoughts are very entertaining. Sometimes even cute. Like right know; I'm getting some that sound like you have a little crush on the girl."** The kyuubi burst out laughing as Naruto turned beet-red, suddenly glad that the voice was only in his head.

"Bastard fox…" He mumbled, receiving another roar of laughter from the creature trapped inside him.

"Shit! Not tonight…" Ash was staring at the moon with a look of frustration on her face. In a quick motion she was out of the water, reaching for her cloak and pulling it around her before dashing back to the rocks to gather up her sword and shirt. Naruto took a moment to glance upwards and find that the moon was glowing full and bright that night.

He blinked, confused by her sudden outburst. "What's she doing?" He wondered aloud quietly, following her movement with his eyes and she dashed towards the trees. After a moment of consideration he followed, keeping to the trees trying to avoid detection. He stopped in his tracks as Ash slowed and let herself fall against a tree.

**"Don't do it boy. You don't know what you might be getting into and neither do I."** Kyuubi warned a second before Naruto was prepared to abandon his cover.

"Damn it." He cursed, not letting his body relax as he continued to hide in the branches.

Ash gasped and groaned, showing obvious signs of strain with no obvious cause. "Why…the hell couldn't you wait…ugh…" Her red chakra began to swirl around her and she slid sideways from the tree, landing on her side with a loud thump. Naruto gritted his teeth as the girl tried to prop herself up on her arms. She nearly succeeded, but a violent fit of coughing seemed to cause what little strength she had to leave her collapsed on the ground, her cloak wrapped around her ailing body like a blanket. She curled up into a ball beneath it as a black chakra replaced her own.

She stilled for several minutes, but Naruto stayed hidden until the black aura dissipated into the air around her. He noticed that her body seemed to relax, but he could tell by the irregular up and down movement of her upper body under the cloak that she was still breathing.

**"Alright, go ahead. She's passed out."** At 'alright' Naruto was already on the ground and by the mysterious girl's side.

He gently turned her only her black, and as he did so the cloak fell to the side. Naruto gasped as what he saw beneath sank in. Cuts and bruises seemed to be everywhere they hadn't been before. It seemed like not a single centimeter of skin was left untouched by whatever strange force has ransacked her body.

"What the hell?" His eyes widened in surprise for a moment before narrowing in anger.

**"Don't ask me. Ask the girl."** Kyuubi stated. **"But first I recommend you find someone to heal those nasty things. It's hard to ask a dead person a question, after all."**

Naruto would have liked to punch the oversized fox in the jaw right at that moment, but instead he gently wrapped the cloak about the girl's frail seeming form and picked her up. In silence he exited the wood and entered the residential area of Konoha, trying to remember his pink-haired teammate's home address.


End file.
